universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/I can make videos again!
In case you did not know, my computer crashed last Tuesday and I could not get to the Internet. So I had to use a relatives computer during this time and her computer did not have access to Adobe Premiere which meant that I could not upload any videos for a long time. Now however, today actually, I have bought a brand-new computer with Adobe Premiere and a Photoshop which functions the way I want it to function. But before I go on, I really want to apologize for this really long delay. Something like this should not happen to anybody in this community or anybody for the matter. I really hope that something like this will never ever happen again. I tried to make up for this by fixing the music section, writing "Palutena's Guidance's" and Babalities. But these things where obviously not enough, you all wanted movesets, right? Well, tomorrow I am going to finally confirm Wheelchair Guy! Then well... here is my schedule for the near future: # Wheelchair Guy # Another character I have decided # Assist Trophies ROUND 3 # Empty Slot #5 winner 1 # Empty Slot #2 winner 2 # Empty Slot #5 winner 3 # Empty Slot #2 winner 4 # whatever....... Now, there are however some things that I want talk about regarding the winners of Empty Slot #5. You are probably expected both Shrek and Puss in Boots to get added into the roster, but there might be people out there who might think that three Shrek characters is a little too much. Therefore I am letting you decide if you want either Donkey, Puss in Boots or both to be playable. Who do you want to be the second Shrek character in Super ARC Bros. Brawl? Donkey Puss in Boots Both The results will be presented after Assist Trophies Round 3 has been made and released for you all to see. But now to some bad news: I saw a comment that Steven Star left on my first blog, which made me think about why people voted against these two characters inclusion. He probably thought that everyone voted against them because they hate him. But that may not be the case, which is why I made this poll to get an understanding about how people thought when they thought. Keep in mind is that you are not forced to vote if you do not want to. If I voted against Rosa's and Fiona's inclusion, then what was the reason? I voted against them because I just do not like them as characters I voted against them because you made them too overpowered/underpowered I voted against them because having them in the game sends the message that you treat Steven Star much better then your other friends I voted against them because Steven Star is an Asshole who needs to learn his lesson I voted against them because OC characters are generally not that interesting because of the lack of solid source material for a moveset I voted against them because of another reason (please tell me in the comment-section) And Steven Star, like I said in the picture. Since these characters where yours, I will let you send me a list of female characters that you want to see in my game that can replace Rosa Anarchy and Fiona Blazela. Then I will look at your list and pick the two ladies that I find to be the most interesting. Let's just hope that I do not come out as a biased prick by doing this... I am just happy to be able to get back to my former glory. Wheelchair Guy will arrive tomorrow and I hope that you will all enjoy it! I am ARC and I will see you all in the near future. Thank you for reading and being patient! Category:Blog posts